


Painful Valentine Day

by sorahaneul07



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Sad Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorahaneul07/pseuds/sorahaneul07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megurine Luka, gadis yang selalu merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling tidak beruntung dan menderita. Sebab kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan ia harus terpisah dari kakak semata wayangnya. Namun, pertemuannya dengan Shion Kaito dapat mengubah segalanya. Banyak sekali rintangan dan kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka terima. Dan tentu saja, merasakan rasanya dibohongi dan di khianati. Akankah mereka bisa melewati semua rintangan yang diberikan Sang Maha Kuasa? [tidak pandai bikin summary]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**VOCALOID © Crypton Future Media** ,  **Internet Co.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

 

Megurine Luka adalah seorang gadis muda berusia 16 tahun yang selalu mengganggap dirinya menjadi orang yang paling tidak beruntung dan menderita. Sebab, saat ia kecil, orang tuanya bercerai. Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan perempuan lain dan meninggalkan ibunya. Akhirnya, Ibu Luka meninggal dunia tak lama. Namun sebelum ia meninggal, ia pernah memberitahu Luka bahwa ia memiliki kakak laki-laki yang dibawa oleh ayahnya. Ia pernah bertemu dengan saudaranya, namun hanya 2 tahun saja. Semenjak umur 9 tahun, ia hidup sendirian.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu juga memiliki satu penyakit yang terbilang sangat langka, Thalasemia Mayor. Ibunya meninggal karena penyakit itu dan sekarang penyakit menurun itu turun kepadanya. Luka dikucilkan dari semua orang di sekolahnya kecuali guru-guru dan seorang gadis yang mau berteman dengannya, Kagamine Rin.

Rumah yang ia tinggali sangat sederhana. Pekerjaan sampingannya setelah pulang sekolah adalah menjadi fotografer. Ia mendapatkan sebuah kamera dari tetangganya yang baik hati. Keahliannya dalam fotografi sangatlah bagus sehingga ia menjadi anggota OSIS bidang jurnalistik. Namun, tentu saja ia dikucilkan dari sana.

“Eh, ada gadis penyakitan. Jauh-jauh yuk!”

“Iya tuh! Jangan dekat-dekat. Nanti, kita jadi kayak dia loh!”

Itulah yang setiap hari ia dengar dari orang-orang, apalagi dari Hatsune Miku dan Nakajima Gumi. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali diam. Dia berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak memasukkan perkataan mereka dalam hati.

_‘Ah, hari kesukaanku sudah dekat,’_ batinnya.

Kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke dalam ruang kelas yang besar. Ia mendekat ke tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok kiri paling belakang. Anak-anak di kelas ini sengaja membuat mejanya berada dipaling belakang agar Luka tidak ikut dengan pembicaraan mereka. Padahal, ia termasuk salah satu anak terpintar seangkatan, selalu mendapat juara 3 besar, dan ia bahkan mendapat beasiswa untuk bisa masuk ke sini.

Suara bel menyelamatkannya dari orang-orangnya yang mengejeknya. Sakine Meiko—guru Sejarah Wajib—masuk ke kelas. Ia adalah salah satu guru paling _nyentrik_ di sekolah karena pakaian dan penampilannya yang modis.

“Selamat pagi, anak-anak.”

“Pagi, Meiko- _sensei_ ,” balas mereka serempak.

“Tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi, _sensei_ akan membagi kalian dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang. Karena di sini ada 25 orang, jadi akan ada satu yang tidak dapat kelompok. Silakan membentuk kelompok kalian masing-masing terlebih dahulu,” ujar Meiko dan duduk di kursi guru.

Anak-anak kelas XI-IPA-2 mendadak mulai ricuh untuk mencari kelompok. Namun, Luka tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat duduknya dan hanya menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggambar di lembar terakhir buku sejarahnya. Tak lama, semua orang sudah berhasil membentuk kelompok.

“Sensei~ Kan ada yang gak dapet kelompok nih, boleh satu kelompok ada yang lima orang tidak?” tanya Miku.

Meiko berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya meng-iya-kan sambil berujar, “Baiklah. Akan ada kelompok yang beranggotakan lima orang.” Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luka dan menghampiri gadis merah muda itu. “Bagaimana denganmu, Megurine- _san_? Apa kau akan bekerja sendiri?” tanyanya pelan.

Luka hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan dan Kamui Gakupo yang terkenal dengan julukkan ‘Mister Provokator’ membuka suara, “Ya iya lah. Mana ada orang yang mau kerja sama dia.”

“Setuju banget sama Po- _kun_ ,” ujar Miku menyahut. Perlu kalian tahu bahwa ‘Po- _kun_ ’ adalah panggilan orang-orang kepada Gakupo.

Luka hanya bisa diam mendengar semua ejekkan mereka dan tidak memasukkan kata-kata mereka ke dalam hati. Ia selalu mengabaikan ucapan kejam itu dan berusaha tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia juga sering menenangkan dirinya dalam hati.

_‘Sabar, Luka... Tidak perlu diindahkan...,’_ batinnya.

“Jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati ya, Megurine- _san_ ,” ujar Meiko.

“Saya sudah terbiasa, _sensei_. Tidak apa-apa,” balas Luka dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Meiko lalu kembali ke depan dan mengumumkan tugas apa yang akan dikerjakan. “Kalian akan mencari informasi selengkap-lengkapnya tentang Perang Dunia I, Perang Dunia II, Opium War, dan Perang Armada. Untuk Megurine-san, kamu hanya perlu mencari tentang Perang Dunia I dan II. Dijadikan dalam bentuk kliping. _Format_ dari kliping yang seperti biasa.”

Setelah Meiko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kelas XI-IPA-2 langsung ricuh. Banyak murid yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan Meiko. Luka tentu saja terkejut bahwa gurunya akan memberikan kompensasi padanya karena bekerja sendiri.

“T-Tidak apa-apa, _sensei_ ,” ujar Luka.

“Tuh! _Sensei_ dengar kan dia bilang apa! Masa hanya dia yang diberikan kompensasi. Itu namanya gak adil!” Gakupo lagi-lagi menjadi provokator.

“Tidak ada alasan apapun. Pokoknya, ucapan _sensei_ itu mutlak dan tidak bisa dibantah,” jawab Meiko dingin dan langsung membuat seisi kelas hening. Mereka tentunya masih sayang nyawa.

Luka memang sering dibantu oleh guru-guru dalam masalah tugas. Karena kalau dalam kelompok, tidak ada orang yang mau satu kelompok dengannya. Tentu saja, Luka terkadang merasa kesal dan sedih. Banyak pertanyaan yang tidak bisa terjawabkan. Mengapa harus ia yang menderita penyakit ini? Mengapa orang lain tidak bisa menerima kekurangannya? Namun, Luka memikirkan saudara laki-lakinya saat ia sedang sedih dan itu menjadi kekuatan tersendiri untuknya.

Meiko akhirnya mempersilakan muridnya untuk mulai mencari bahan kliping. Tiba-tiba, terdengar ketukan dari luar pintu dan Meiko keluar. Tidak sampai satu menit, Meiko ditemani oleh Hiyama Kiyoteru—guru Matematika Perminatan—dan seorang murid laki-laki.

“Pst! Kiyoteru- _sensei_ ,” ujar Miku memberi kode untuk diam.

Seisi kelas langsung hening. Kiyoteru memandangi mereka semua sejenak dengan datar. Tentu saja murid IPA sangat takut dan menghormati guru yang satu ini. Karena, Kiyoteru dikenal sebagai guru yang tegas dan keras.

“Selamat pagi, anak-anak,” sapanya tenang.

“Selamat pagi, _sensei_!” balas mereka serempak.

“Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru yang akan menjadi bagian dari kelas ini.”

Murid baru berambut biru tua itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Luka, mata biru pemuda itu membulat dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Perkenalkan dirimu,” ujar Kiyoteru dan mundur selangkah.

“ _Hajimemashite!_ Namaku Shion Kaito, umurku 17 tahun. Aku pindahan dari Amerika dan lahir di Jepang. Karena waktu itu aku cuti, aku tidak menghadiri tingkat XI. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ,” ujar murid baru bernama Kaito itu dan membungkuk.

Teriakan _fangirling_ tertahan terdengar dari belakang—tempat berkumpulnya perempuan-perempuan yang dianggap centil oleh guru-guru. Mereka berbisik-bisik sambil memandang Kaito dengan senyum aneh. Bahkan, Luka sendiri bingung apa yang spesial dari murid baru ini.

“Silakan duduk di depan sebelah kanan Megurine- _san_ ,” ujar Kiyoteru.

“Baik, _sensei_.”

Kaito melangkah mendekati tempat Luka sambil memandang gadis itu. Luka tidak sadar kalau ia diperhatikan oleh pemuda itu karena ia kembali sibuk dengan tugas sejarahnya. Sementara, anak-anak perempuan masih sibuk berbisik dan jujur saja itu menganggu konsentrasinya.

Di dalam hati, Luka mengakui bahwa anak baru ini tampan dan sopan. Ia tidak menaruh ketertarikan apapun pada Kaito dan hanya fokus pada tujuan hidupnya, yaitu mencari kakaknya. Namun, jujur saja ia sangat penasaran dengan pemuda itu berserta latar belakangnya. Karena saat Luka melihatnya, pemuda itu sekilas mirip dengan kakaknya.

“Megurine- _san_. Nanti saat jam istirahat, sensei minta tolong kamu untuk mengantarkan Shion- _kun_ keliling sekolah,” pinta Kiyoteru dan tentu saja Luka tidak bisa menolaknya meski ia mencoba menolak.

“A-Ah, iya,” balas Luka setengah hati.

“Kenapa harus aku...? Padahal, niatanku adalah untuk tidak berdekatan dan menjauh dari murid baru ini,” gumamnya sangat pelan saat kelas kembali ricuh karena Kiyoteru sudah keluar.

Luka menyadari bahwa Kaito sering mencuri-curi pandang dengannya dan tentu saja rona merah mewarnai pipinya. Luka langsung menoleh ke arah bukunya atau ke arah jendela.

* * *

 

Bunyi bel istirahat membuat murid-murid bersorak dan seketika meja Kaito dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis yang ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Luka berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan melirik Kaito yang sebisa mungkin menghindar dari mereka. Luka hanya bisa memandang pemuda itu dengan datar.

“Ugh, melarikan diri dari mereka sulit sekali,” ujar Kaito pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh para gadis dan mulai berjalan.

Luka hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, “Sudah siap melihat isi sekolah?”

“Tentu saja sudah!”

Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian di koridor lantai dua. Luka menjelaskan secara singkat tentang apa saja yang berada di lantai satu, dua, dan tiga. Banyak gadis-gadis di koridor yang menatap Luka dengan pandangan jijik dan kesal.

“Lantai satu itu untuk kelas sepuluh. Ada 3 jurusan yaitu IPA, IPS, dan Bahasa. Ada 2 kelas IPA, 2 kelas IPS, dan 2 kelas Bahasa di lantai satu. Di lantai satu terdapat kamar mandi, perpustakaan kecil khusus anak kelas 10, laboratorium komputer, dan laboratorium biologi.” Luka menjelaskan dengan tenang.

“Di lantai dua itu untuk kelas sebelas. Presentase kelas 10, 11, dan 12 itu sama. Di lantai ini terdapat kamar mandi, perpustakaan utama, kantin, dan laboratorium kimia,” lanjutnya.

Kaito memang mendengarkan semua penjelasan Luka dengan baik. Namun, gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa mata Kaito tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya.

“Di lantai tiga itu untuk kelas dua belas. Di sana terdapat kamar mandi, laboratorium fisika, auditorium atau aula, dan laboratorium bahasa. Setelah lantai tiga pun masih ada satu tangga lagi yang menuju ke atap atau _rooftop_. Di sana terdapat taman kecil dan banyak kursi untuk makan siang. Namun, tempat itu sering digunakan untuk membolos. Di sini juga terdapat taman belakang yang berisi dengan beraneka pohon besar, pohon kecil, dan bunga.”

“Ada yang perlu ditanyakan?” Penjelasan Luka berakhir dan berganti menjadi pertanyaan.

“Tidak, tidak~ Aku sudah cukup—ah tidak, sangat jelas!” ujar Kaito dengan senyum.

Namun, ia berhenti dan senyumnya menghilang dan wajahnya menjadi serius. Tentu saja Luka ikut berhenti karena merasa Kaito tidak mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba, Kaito menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya dalam pelukkan. Ia bisa mendengar Kaito membisikkan sesuatu yang sukses membuat matanya membulat.

“Yume...”

Nama itu yang Kaito bisikkan padanya dan membuat Luka terheran setengah mati. _‘Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui nama itu...?’_ batinnya. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu hari ini dan dengan mudahnya Kaito menyebutkan nama ibu kandungnya yang telah meninggal bertahun-tahun silam.

“B-Bagaimana—”

“Kau tidak perlu tahu sekarang. Aku... akan memberitahumu suatu saat nanti,” jawab Kaito setelah memotong pertanyaan Luka bahkan sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikannya.

Wajah Luka tentu saja terkejut sekaligus merona. Meskipun ia jengkel, pelukkan itu terasa nyaman. Seperti masa lalunya yang indah. Kaito tidak melepaskan pelukkannya dan membuat banyak pasang mata memandang ke arah mereka. Kaito bisa melihat wajah sang gadis memerah padam. Luka yang sadar langsung mendorong Kaito dan berlari menjauh. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu ke kelas sahabatnya—Rin.

“Rin! Rin!” panggilnya dari ambang pintu. Ia tidak berniat masuk karena beberapa pasang mata di kelas itu memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik dan aneh.

“Masuk aja sini!” balas gadis berambut pirang itu sambil melambaikan tangannya yang memegang jeruk.

Luka melangkah masuk dan langsung menuju ke arah gadis bernama lengkap Kagamine Rin itu. Sesekali, ia menepuk wajahnya untuk menghilangkan rona merah. “Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu, Rin,” ujar Luka setelah menempati tempat duduk Rin dan alhasil, mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang sama.

“Memangnya ada apa, Luka- _chan_? Apakah ada hal serius yang terjadi?” Rin memasukkan jeruk ke dalam mulutnya setelah menyodorkan satu dan ditolak oleh Luka.

“Kamu tahu ‘kan, anak baru yang tinggi itu? Yang rambutnya biru?” tanya Luka dengan suara pelan—takut terdengar oleh yang lain.

Rin menggangguk sebagai balasan sambil mengunyah jeruk dan berkata, “Memangnya kenapa dengannya?”

“Kamu pasti tidak akan percaya. Dia memelukku dan menyebutkan nama ibuku. Bahkan, kami berdua tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain,” balas Luka masih berbisik.

“APA?!”

Teriakan tidak percaya Rin ditambah meja yang dipukul membuat seisi kelas menoleh dan akhirnya mereka kembali sibuk setelah Rin memberikan _death glare_.

“Ini beneran deh. Bahkan, aku sendiri masih tidak percaya,” jelas Luka.

“Wow... Kau bisa menarik perhatian anak baru dengan begitu mudahnya,” ujar Rin pelan setelah kembali tenang dan duduk.

Luka diam dan memberi tatapan maut pada gadis pirang itu. Hening panjang tercipta diantara mereka dan Rin mengeluarkan bulir keringat yang banyak.

“Ya udah. Kita ke kantin aja, yuk,” ucap Rin pada akhirnya.

“Oke.”

Luka ‘pun menarik tangan Rin.

* * *

 

Kelas dimulai pukul delapan pagi dan ia hari ini pulang sangat larut. Harusnya, ia sudah sampai di rumah jam 5 sore. Namun karena ada keperluan OSIS, ia terpaksa pulang sampai larut malam. Rin yang merupakan anggota OSIS bidang kesenian juga ikut pulang malam dan tentu saja mereka pulang bersama. Obrolan hangat terjalin di antara mereka. Tak terasa, mereka tiba dipertigaan yang memisahkan mereka.

“Sampai jumpa besok, Rin,” ujar Luka dan mengambil jalan sebelah kiri.

“ _Bye~_ Sampai jumpa besok!” Rin mengambil jalan sebelah kanan sambil melambai dengan semangat.

Luka balas melambai dan mulai berjalan. Daun momiji yang berguguran sangat indah di mata Luka. Ia lalu membuka telapak tangannya dan sehelai momiji jatuh ke tangannya. Luka lalu tersenyum tipis.

“Setidaknya... aku bisa menjadi seperti daun ini. Membantu pohon tetap hidup dan akhirnya mati dengan terhormat...” Ia lalu tertawa dan melanjutkan, “Bicara apa aku ini...”

Dari jarak 5 meter, ia bisa melihat mobil sport berwarna hitam diparkirkan di depan rumah kecilnya. Pemilik mobil itu keluar dan mengenakan kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam dan syal biru tua. Sekilas, Luka berpikir bahwa Kaito juga mengenakan syal yang sama saat datang ke sekolah.

_‘Apa yang ia lakukan di rumahku...?’_ tanya Luka dalam hati.

Ia akhirnya berjalan mendekat sambil berusaha mengabaikan pemuda yang ternyata benar-benar Kaito. Kaito memanggil Luka namun ia tidak memberikan jawaban apapun pada Kaito dan mengabaikannya. Tanpa diduga, Kaito merengkuh Luka dari belakang dan membuat gadis itu berjengit. Tentu saja, wajah Luka langsung merona seperti bunga Sakura.

“A-Apa yang k-kau lakukan...?!” ujar Luka sambil berusaha meronta.

Kaito diam sejenak dan mengeratkan pelukkannya—berharap gadis itu tidak pergi dari sisinya. Luka yang tidak lebih kuat dari Kaito akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. “Apa... aku boleh mengenalmu lebih jauh, Luka...?” bisik Kaito dengan seulas senyum yang terlihat serius.

Sejenak, Luka luluh saat melihat senyum Kaito. Namun, ia bingung kenapa Kaito bisa mengetahui alamat rumahnya. _‘Mungkin, dia habis dari_ konbini _...,’_ batinnya. Luka akhirnya meminta Kaito untuk melepaskan pelukkan itu.

“Masuklah,” ujar Luka dengan datar.

Luka langsung melangkah masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kaito yang akhirnya ikut masuk sambil bersiul. Entah kenapa, Luka menyesali keputusannya yang sejenak luluh dengan pemuda itu. Kaito langsung menempati sofa kecil di ruang tamu.

“Mau minum apa?” tanyanya.

Kaito menggeleng dan berkata, “Tidak usah.”

“Jadi... kau mau mengetahuiku dari mana...?” tanya Luka, meski kilat matanya masih agak curiga dengan Kaito.

“Dari kau kecil hingga sekarang,” jawab Kaito mantap. “Aku... ingin mengetahui semua tentang dirimu.”

Luka memandang Kaito dengan pandangan aneh. “Baiklah,” jawab Luka sambil menghela nafas. “Aku lahir di prefektur ini. Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang beda setahun denganku. Ayah dan ibu bercerai. Kami berdua dipisahkan. Aku ikut dengan ibuku dan dia ikut dengan ayah. Ayah menikah lagi dengan perempuan lain dan ia mengusir kami dari rumah itu. Dulu, kami bisa dibilang keluarga yang berkecukupan karena ayah memiliki pekerjaan yang jelas.”

Luka menjelaskan panjang lebar dan berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Lalu, ia melanjutkan, “Setelah ayah dan ibu bercerai, ibuku sakit-sakitan dan meninggal dunia. Semenjak itu, aku hidup sendiri dan tetanggaku yang baik hati mau memberikanku makan. Seorang bapak tua memberikanku kamera dan aku menjadi fotografer keliling. Aku yang dulu tinggal di rumah tetangga memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencari rumah kosong tak berpenghuni.”

“Aku memiliki foto ibu yang seharusnya bersama dengan ayah. Namun, foto itu terbagi menjadi dua.”

Luka mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Ia memperlihatkan foto itu pada Kaito dan pemuda biru itu memandangi foto itu dengan seksama.

“Uang hasil bekerja digunakan untuk makan dan sejak SMP, aku selalu mendapat beasiswa dari pemerintah. Ini adalah rumah yang sekarang aku tinggali. Dulu, rumah ini tidak berpenghuni dan untungnya dekat sekali dengan _konbini_ ,” lanjutnya dan memasukkan foto itu ke dalam dompetnya.

“Bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu di sekolah...?” tanya Kaito lagi seakan pertanyaannya tidak berujung.

“Aku dikucilkan dan hanya memiliki satu orang teman yaitu Kagamine Rin dari kelas XI-Bahasa-1. Semua orang menjulukiku ‘gadis berpenyakit’,” jawab Luka dengan ekspresi tenang, seakan ia sudah biasa dengan semua makian yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

“Penyakit?”

“Thalasemia Mayor,” jawabnya. “Ibuku juga mengidap itu dan itu menurun padaku,” lanjut Luka.

Tiba-tiba, Kaito kembali menarik Luka ke dalam pelukkannya. Pemuda itu mulai membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Luka dan bisa membuat hati Luka seakan mencair. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata sudah meleleh dari matanya. Luka berusaha melepaskan semua beban berat yang ada di pundaknya.

Setelah Luka sedikit tenang, ia melepaskan pelukkan Kaito dan memberi jarak di antara mereka. Kaito langsung meminta maaf dan Luka rasanya gatal untuk menjitak pemuda itu. “Bagaimana denganmu?” tanya Luka pada akhirnya.

“Seperti yang kau tahu, aku berasal dari Amerika dan lahir di Jepang. Ayahku bercerai dengan Ibu lalu menikah lagi dengan wanita lain yang kaya raya. Wanita itu membuat ayahku bisa bekerja di sana dan langsung menjadi seorang bos hebat.”

“Hidupmu enak sekali. Apa kau mempunyai seorang saudara?”

Kaito awalnya terdiam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Namun, ia akhirnya membuka mulut,“Tidak ada. Aku tidak memiliki saudara. Aku anak tunggal.”

“Begitu rupanya,” jawab Luka dan tercipta keheningan di antara mereka.

“Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu.”

Kaito berdiri dan diantar oleh Luka menuju pintu keluar. Saat Luka mau berbalik badan untuk masuk, Kaito menarik tangan gadis itu untuk menghadapnya dan mengecup bibirnya. Tentu saja, Luka kaget setengah mati. Tubuhnya membeku layaknya patung es. Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat sebelum Kaito melepaskannya dan melambaikan tangan.

“Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Luka- _san_ ,” ujar Kaito dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Wajah gadis itu merah padam dan dalam hati mengutuk Kaito yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Tidak mudah bagi Kaito untuk kembali mendapatkan perhatian Luka yang sama sekali tidak mau bicara dengannya setelah ciuman itu. Sudah hampir satu setengah minggu Luka mendiamkan Kaito dan tentu saja Kaito terus merujuk pada Luka. Gadis-gadis lain di sekolah semakin menbenci Luka karena perhatian Kaito semua tertuju pada Luka.

“Luka- _san_ ~ Luka- _saaaan_ ~” panggil Kaito di sepanjang koridor.

Luka menulikan telinganya sejenak dan tidak menjawab panggilan Kaito. Akhirnya, Luka berhenti dan menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dengan pandangan dingin. Kaito lalu mendekat dengan wajah nyaris menangis.

“Maaf ya...,” ujar Kaito dengan wajah memelas.

Luka tidak membuka mulutnya dan matanya berkeliaran memandangi balik orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan pandangan membunuh. “Kita ke tempat lain saja, Kaito- _san_ ,” ujar Luka pada akhirnya dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Kaito tidak merengek dan akhirnya membuntuti Luka yang berjalan ke arah taman belakang sekolah kesukaan si gadis. Setelah sampai, Kaito langsung menggenggam tangan Luka.

“Maaf...,” ujar Kaito.

Awalnya, pandangan Luka masih terlihat sangat dingin dan tak menunjukkan belas kasihan sama sekali. Namun, ia bisa merasakan kesungguhan dari kata-kata Kaito.

“Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi...,” lanjut si pemuda penyuka warna biru itu.

Luka diam sejenak dan akhirnya membuka suara,“...Baiklah. Tapi, sebaiknya kau harus menjaga jarak denganku. Kau pasti akan terkena masalah jika terus mendekatiku.”

Wajah Kaito langsung memelas. “Kenapa begitu? Aku tidak merasakan hal aneh jika bersama denganmu.”

Luka menghela napas. “Terserahmu saja.”

Untungnya, meski sikap Luka terkadang masih dingin terhadap Kaito, gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai membuka tempat agar Kaito bisa singgah. Hubungan mereka semakin lama semakin dekat. Dan sampai suatu hari di musim dingin, Kaito menemukan Luka sedang duduk di kursi taman belakang sekolah.

_‘Lagi-lagi ia melupakan syalnya...,’_ batin Kaito dengan seulas senyum.

Tangan Kaito menggenggam syal berwarna merah muda yang Luka tinggal di kelas. Dalam diam, Kaito melilitkan syal itu ke leher Luka dan membuat si pemilik syal berjengit karena kaget.

“Kaito _-san_...”

“Sudah ku bilang padamu untuk mengganti _suffix_ ‘- _san_ ’ itu.” Kaito merengut. “Kau ini, selalu melupakan syalmu. Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Sudah masuk musim dingin loh,” tambahnya.

“Aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu seperti itu. Kedinginan... sedikit.” Luka memalingkan wajahnya yang merona tipis.

“Setidaknya, ganti _suffix_ itu dengan ‘- _kun_ ’,” balas Kaito. “Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?” lanjutnya kemudian.

Luka hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan. “Jadi, kau hanya mau memberikan syalku saja? Atau ada hal lain yang mau kau sampaikan?”

“Sebenarnya... ada satu hal penting yang ingin ku utarakan padamu, Luka- _san_.”

“Huh? Apa itu?” Luka yang awalnya sudah berniat ingin pulang, tertahan oleh rasa penasaran.

“Aku...”

**-To be Continue-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah Kaito membuka satu hal yang sudah dipendamnya sejak lama, sebuah kejadian besar kembali muncul menimpa Luka dan membuat Kaito tidak bisa untuk tidak cemas. Pintu kamar di dorong dan yang ia lihat hanyalah darah dan tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai. Belaian lembut Kaito berikan kepada gadisnya itu. Kaito nyaris mati menahan rasa cemas dan takut. Akankah pemuda itu bisa melewatinya? [tidak pandai bikin summary (2)]

**VOCALOID © Crypton Future Media** ,  **Internet Co.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

  **Previously on Painful Valentine Day**

 _“Sebenarnya... ada satu hal penting yang ingin ku utarakan padamu, Luka-_ san _.”_

_“Huh? Apa itu?” Luka yang awalnya sudah berniat ingin pulang, tertahan oleh rasa penasaran._

_“Aku...”_

* * *

 Luka menaikkan alisnya, kebingungan.

“ _A-A-Aishiteru_ , Luka- _san_!” Kaito tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya ia sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya. Tentu saja, wajah pemuda penyuka es krim itu memerah bagaikan cabai.

Luka melongo dan Kaito menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. Otak pintar Luka butuh beberapa saat untuk mencerna perkataan Kaito. Setelah ia terdiam, barulah wajahnya ikut merona. “H-Hee?!”

“A-Apa maksudmu, K-Kaito- _san_?”

“Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku, Luka- _san_ — _iie_ , Luka,” ujar Kaito dan menatap tepat di kedua iris biru muda Luka.

Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah saat Kaito menatapnya intens. Jantung Luka berdegup tidak karuan. Rupanya, diam-diam gadis itu tertarik pada Kaito—meski kadang ia merasa terganggu dengan sikap Kaito yang berubah-ubah.

“ _B-Baka..._ ,” bisiknya.

“Eh?” Kaito yang tidak mendengar apa yang Luka bisikkan hanya bisa menjawab ‘eh’ seperti itu.

Luka memalingkan wajahnya yang merona dan berkata,“Aku yakin kau pasti tahu jawabannya, Bakaito.”

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Kaito langsung memeluk Luka erat-erat. “Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu, selalu...”

Lewat sentuhan kulit itu, Kaito bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh sang gadis sangat dingin dan membuatnya melepaskan pelukkan untuk melihat wajah gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu. “Ayo pulang. Sudah pulang sekolah,” ujar Kaito dan membuat hati Luka menghangat.

Tentu saja, karena Luka tidak pernah merasakan apa rasanya diperhatikan oleh orang banyak kecuali oleh guru-guru yang mengajar di sekolah. Luka menganggukkan kepala dan menerima tangan Kaito yang terulur di depannya. Kaito merasakan tangan Luka yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan.

“Kau ini, kenapa tidak memakai sarung tangan?” tanya Kaito.

“Aku meninggalkannya di rumah,” jawab Luka sekenanya.

“Perlukah aku mengingatkanmu setiap hari agar kau tidak melupakannya?” goda Kaito dengan senyum mengejek.

“Kau sangat menyebalkan.”

Mereka berdua tertawa di bawah guyuran salju. Namun, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Kaito. Masih ada satu hal yang tidak ia beritahukan kepada Luka dan itu sejujurnya membuat Kaito merasa bahwa ia akan menyakiti Luka dengan fakta ini. Setelah sampai di rumah Luka, Kaito mencium kening Luka dengan spontan. Rona wajah Luka berubah menjadi merah dan langsung memberikan pukulan.

“A-Apa sih ugh...” Luka menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

“ _Bye bee_ , Luka,” ucap Kaito dengan wajah sok imut. Tangan Luka sudah gatal ingin menampar Kaito.

” _Bye_ ,” balas Luka _tsun_ dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

Kaito disambut oleh sepuluh pelayan yang berbaris rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu rumahnya. Mereka dengan kompak mengucap selamat datang pada sang tuan rumah. Pemuda berambut biru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung bertolak ke arah kamarnya. Ponsel pintar berada digenggamannya dan ditahannya angka satu yang lama sebagai tanda bahwa ia menjadikan sang gadis sebagai prioritasnya.

 _“_ Moshi-moshi _?”_ ujar Luka terlebih dahulu.

“Halo, Luka. Hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa besok aku mau membicarakan hal yang penting denganmu.”

_“Memangnya ada apa ya...?”_

“Rahasia dong~” balas sang pemuda dengan nada jahil.

Kaito berpikir pasti gadisnya sedang cemberut sekarang. _‘Khas Luka banget,’_ ucapnya dalam hati.

_"Kejamnya...”_

“Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Luka~ Besok pulang sekolah di atap ya.”

 _“Iya, iya. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau tidur dulu. Lelah,”_ balas Luka dari seberang sana.

“T-Tunggu sebentar! Hari ini... mau makan malam denganku?” tanya Kaito.

Ia bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu sedang terkejut. _“B-Boleh-boleh saja...,”_ jawabnya kemudian.

Kaito tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum. “Jam 7 malam. Aku akan menjemputmu.”

Luka hanya menjawab dengan sebuah ‘hn’. _Nampaknya Luka begitu lelah_ , pikirnya. Kaito yang awalnya duduk di sofa kecil di kamarnya, beranjak untuk melempar dirinya sendiri di kasur dan menutup matanya. Ia juga merasa lelah saat ini.

* * *

Malam yang ditunggu pun tiba. Kaito yang baru saja selesai mandi, langsung mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya lalu mengenakan pakaiannya. Hanya pakaian yang simpel, seperti kemeja dan celana panjang hitam, serta sebuah coat coklat tua. Malam ini, ia sengaja memisahkan dirinya dengan syal berwarna biru tua atau hitam yang selalu ia kenakan kemana saja—tentunya pengecualian untuk kamar mandi. Kaito berencana untuk mencuci syalnya. Jadi, ia memanggil salah seorang pelayannya dan meminta tolong untuk mencuci syalnya.

Kakinya membawanya ke arah sebuah ruangan yang berisi sepatu dan segala asesori yang ia miliki. Tidak terlalu banyak, karena ia sudah menyumbangkan sepatu dan asesori miliknya yang tak terpakai namun masih layak dikenakan. Ruangan yang awalnya memiliki banyak isi, menjadi berkurang drastis. Uang yang ia dapatkan, ia gunakan untuk sumbangan pada panti asuhan. Sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam menjadi pilihannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk berada di ruangan itu. Ia bergegas keluar dan pergi menggunakan mobilnya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai di sana.

“Luka?” panggilnya dari depan pintu pagar kayu.

Satu menit berlalu dan tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Kaito mendorong pintu pagar itu dan ternyata tidak terkunci. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu kayu yang mengarah langsung ke dalam rumah. Panggilan sekali lagi ia lontarkan. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Kenop pintu dipegang dan ternyata pintu itu juga tak terkunci. Kaito menjelajahi ke dalam rumah sambil terus memanggil nama Luka.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Kenop pintu kembali terbuka dan seketika matanya membelalak saat melihat isi dalamnya. Ia berlari menghampiri gadisnya yang terkapar di lantai dengan tangan berdarah dan lengan yang berdarah juga. Kaito langsung berlari dan menggendong Luka menuju mobil. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia melajukan mobilnya ke arah rumah sakit.

Dengan raut wajah yang setengah panik, Kaito berlari ke arah resepsionis. “Suster! Tolong carikan dokter untuk menanganinya! Dia kritis!” katanya pada suster yang berjaga di sana.

“Sebentar, tuan. Akan saya carikan.” Suster itu lalu berkutat dengan komputernya. “Ah! Ada satu dokter yang sedang kosong. dr. Leon. Yukari! Tolong antarkan dia ke tempat dr. Leon!”

Gadis berambut ungu yang baru saja melintas di depan mereka, langsung berhenti seketika. Yukari nampak sedikit terkejut dan akhirnya langsung berkata, “Ikuti saya, tuan!”

* * *

“Jadi, bagaimana keadaannya, dok...?” tanya Kaito.

“Keadaannya tidak terlalu parah. Ia hanya tergores dan darahnya keluar cukup banyak. Karena, ia mengidap thalasemia, umur darahnya tidak bertahan lama dan jika ia terluka, darah yang ia punya akan cepat keluar. Sehingga, ia pingsan seperti ini,” jelas si dokter.

“Kami sudah melakukan transfusi darah. Sementara ini, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia harus rutin ke dokter untuk melakukan transfusi darah. Setidaknya, itu dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik,” tambah dokter.

Kaito merasakan beban yang berada di pundaknya seakan-akan menguap. Tangannya yang awalnya mengepal sangat erat, bisa mengendur. Matanya menatap gadis _nya_ yang masih tertidur. “Apa dia sudah boleh pulang sekarang, atau harus menginap di sini?” Pertanyaan kembali ia ajukan pada sang dokter berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu.

“Sepertinya, untuk sekarang ia boleh pulang. Namun saat dia bangun, tolong beri tahu bahwa ia harus sering ke rumah sakit untuk _check up._ ”

Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat tubuh Luka yang kurus. Kaito mengucapkan terima kasih dalam bisikkan. Lalu, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Mobil Kaito melaju membelah malam dan berhenti di depan rumah Luka. Ia turun dan masuk ke rumah yang tidak dikunci itu. Kamar sang gadis menjadi tujuannya. Ia mengambil beberapa setel pakaian milik Luka dan kembali ke mobil. Tak lama, ia sampai. Seorang pelayan langsung berlari kecil dan membuka pintu mobil Kaito.

“Selamat datang, Tuan Muda.” Seperti biasa, mereka berucap serentak sambil membungkukan badan.

“Ambil pakaian di dalam bagasi dan bawa itu ke kamarku,” titahnya sambil menggendong Luka lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

“Baik, Tuan Muda.” Kompak, seperti biasa.

Beberapa pelayan mengekori Kaito dan mereka masuk ke kamar tuan mereka. Kaito meletakkan Luka di ranjang dengan hati-hati, seakan gadis itu adalah porselen yang mudah retak. Pelayan yang membawa tas lalu membuka suaranya, “Harus saya letakkan di mana ini, Tuan Muda?”

Kaito tanpa suara hanya menunjuk sisi ranjang yang kosong. Pandangan dan kakinya beralih ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Untung saja ia memiliki beberapa pakaian milik ibu tirinya yang kadang datang dari Amerika untuk menginap di mansion milik ibu tirinya yang kaya itu. Sekarang, kepemilikan mansion itu sudah berganti nama menjadi milik Kaito.

Sebuah gaun tidur ia ambil untuk Luka. Ia yakin, gaun itu akan sedikit kebesaran untuk Luka. “Pakaikan ini padanya. Aku akan menunggu di luar.”

Lima orang pelayan yang berada di sana kembali menjawab kompak dan langsung melaksanakan tugas mereka tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Kaito melangkah keluar dan menunggu. Bibir dan alis pemuda itu tertekuk ke bawah saat mendapati kalau pelayannya itu lama sekali.

“Sudah atau belum?” tanyanya _to the point_.

“Maafkan kami, Tuan Muda,” ujar mereka setelah keluar dari ruangan itu. “Kami sudah selesai.”

“Bagus. Kalian boleh kembali ke ruangan kalian.”

“Baik, Tuan Muda.”

* * *

“Bagaimana kau bisa terluka seperti itu, Luka?” tanyanya dalam bisikkan.

Kaito yang sudah berganti dengan pakaian tidur, naik ke ranjang dan mengusap kepala sang gadis dengan perlahan. “Apa masalah yang sedang engkau tanggung? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahukan kepadaku?” Ia layangkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada sang gadis yang masih tertidur. Memang terkesan agak lebay, tapi Kaito sudah terlanjur khawatir dan menjadi agak posesif pada gadisnya itu.

Luka menggeliat akibat sentuhan yang ia rasakan dan itu terlihat sangat lucu di mata Kaito. Pemuda itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya dan akhirnya memilih tidur sambil mendekap Luka.

* * *

Nyawa Luka masih melayang-layang saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Baru kali ini ia merasa tidurnya sangat berkualitas. Matanya yang terbuka masih tidak bisa digunakan untuk melihat dengan jelas. Namun, ia bisa menerka bahwa ada seseorang di sampingnya yang sedang tidur.

“K-Kaito—?” Luka nyaris saja menyemburkan teriakan pada pemuda yang identik dengan syal itu.

Luka lalu menatap tubuhnya yang berbalut pakaian lain. Kaito—yang sebenarnya hanya pura-pura tidur—membuka matanya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan Luka langsung melompat dari ranjang Kaito.

“K-Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini…? Kenapa p-pakaianku berubah?” tanya Luka beruntun.

Kaito tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlebih dahulu mematikan lampu tidur dan menggantinya dengan lampu utama. Pemuda itu lalu menatap Luka dengan pandangan tajam. Tidak biasanya Kaito melakukan hal seperti itu, apalagi pada seorang perempuan.

“Kau terluka saat aku akan menjemputmu makan. Pelayanku yang menggantikan pakaianmu.”

Kaito berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan Luka. Tatapan matanya masih terlihat tajam dan pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Luka yang diperban dan bertanya, “Kenapa tanganmu berdarah?”

“K-Kemarin tanganku tergores pintu. C-Cukup dalam sih…” Entah kenapa, Luka merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Kaito kepadanya. Seakan-akan, ia adalah pelaku kasus kriminal berat yang tidak mau mengakui perbuatannya.

“Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?” tanya Kaito lagi.

Luka terdiam sejenak. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan raut wajah malu dengan seulas senyum sedih, “Aku menangis karena merasa kesakitan, kok.”

Kaito mendekap tubuh Luka dan menyandarkan kepala sang gadis di bahunya. “Bohong…,” ujar Kaito. Kaito bisa merasakan pundaknya basah oleh air mata Luka. Suara pintu di buka oleh salah seorang pelayan membuat Kaito berjengit dan langsung melepaskan Luka dari pelukkannya.

“Tuan Muda?”

“Ada apa?” tanya Kaito dengan nada yang berusaha dibuat datar. Padahal, ia sudah menahan malu dan kesal di dalam hati.

“Apakah mau disiapkan air panas untuk Tuan Muda dan Nona ini?”

“Iya. Tolong siapkan satu di kamar mandi utama dan satu di kamar mandi tamu,” balas Kaito.

“Baik, Tuan Muda.” Pelayan itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

“Pakaianmu ada di kamar tamu, nanti akan diambilkan oleh pelayanku.”

* * *

Atap sekolah menjadi tempat mereka untuk bertemu saat pulang sekolah, apalagi saat mereka akan berbincang. Kaito meminta Luka untuk menunggunya di atap sekolah. Karena, ada sesuatu yang harus ia bicarakan empat mata dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu, seperti yang sudah mereka bicarakan di telepon.

Luka yang berjalan dengan arah berlawanan dengan mereka langsung ditatap dengan aneh, apalagi oleh Miku dan Gumi yang notabennya adalah orang nomor satu yang selalu mem- _bully_ gadis itu. Seperti biasa, Luka tidak sedikit pun menanggapi.

Luka yang sampai duluan di sana, tanpa suara mengambil tempat duduk yang tertutup salju. Sebelum duduk, ia menyingkirkan dulu salju yang sudah agak menumpuk di sana. Mata gadis itu memandangi butiran salju yang turun dari langit.

 _‘Cantik...,’_ pikirnya.

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan membuat Luka menolehkan kepalanya untuk mendapati Kaito berdiri di situ. Tidak ada senyum yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu—menandakan bahwa ia sedang dalam mode serius. Pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Luka. Kaito menautkan tangannya dengan milik Luka.

“Jadi... aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu,” ucap Kaito untuk membuka keheningan di antara mereka.

“Mau ngomong apa?”

“Jadi, sebenarnya aku mau...”

**-To be Continue-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with the second chapter!  
> Please enjoy and please wait for next chapter!
> 
> \- sorakirarin (2/3)


	3. Chapter 3

**VOCALOID © Crypton Future Media** ,  **Internet Co.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Previously on Painful Valentine Day**

“Jadi... aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu,” ucap Kaito untuk membuka keheningan di antara mereka.

“Mau ngomong apa?”

“Jadi, sebenarnya aku mau...”

* * *

“Kamu mau apa?”

“Aku mau mengajak kamu tinggal bersamaku.”

Raut wajah Luka berubah menjadi agak aneh dan buru-buru pemuda itu kembali menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ia maksudkan. “J-Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu, Luka! M-Maksudku adalah agar kamu tidak kesepian lagi. Kamu bisa berbagi keluh kesahmu. Aku ada di sini untuk selalu menjagamu.”

Luka hanya terdiam dan akhirnya memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi sebagai jawaban. “Aku terima permintaanmu.”

Kaito yang berdiri terlebih dahulu lantas mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luka. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan. Luka tak ingin kehilangan pemuda yang ia cintai dan begitu juga Kaito. Saat mereka turun dan ingin menuju ke gerbang utama, tidak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan rombongan Miku.

“Eh~? Si ‘anak penyakitan’ sama Kaito?” tanya Gakupo, bingung.

Gumi—yang sudah menjadi kekasih Gakupo itu langsung bergidik geli. “Gak disangka Kaito bisa jatuh hati sama gadis macam dia.”

Miku yang sedari tadi bersama mereka, hanya mendesah pelan. Ia sedang tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan Luka. Kedua matanya malah sibuk memandangi seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang mirip dengannya. Nampaknya, Miku menaruh hati kepada pemuda itu dibandingan dengan Kaito.

Kembali kepada Luka dan Kaito, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali dulu ke rumah Kaito untuk menukar mobil yang mereka pakai dengan mobil yang muatannya lebih banyak serta mengambil kardus-kardus kosong. Setelah sampai, Kaito menyuruh Luka untuk turun dan menunggu sejenak. Setelah bertukar mobil, dua insan itu langsung melaju ke rumah Luka. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka.

“Ayo masuk,” ujar Luka saat mereka sudah berhenti di sana.

Luka memandu Kaito untuk masuk ke sana. “Kita akan bagi tugas. Tolong bantu aku mengepak buku-buku pelajaranku ya? Aku akan membereskan baju dan barang pribadiku, okay?” tutur sang dara dengan seulas senyum tipis.

“Baiklah, baiklah, _Hime-sama_ ,” balas Kaito setengah menggoda dan dibalas oleh Luka dengan sebuah pukulan di bahu.

Mereka langsung menuju ke kamar gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ketika membuka pintu, terlihat kamar Luka yang barangnya tidak bergerak seinci pun semenjak terakhir kali Kaito ke sana. Mata Luka dan Kaito menjelajah ke isi kamar. Luka memberitahu bahwa lemari yang berisi buku pelajarannya ada di sudut ruangan, tepat di sebelah meja belajarnya.

Tidak lama mereka membereskan barang di sana, karena mereka benar-benar fokus dalam melakukan tugas. Namun, sesekali Kaito mengganggu Luka dengan cara menggodanya saat sang gadis membereskan barang-barang pribadinya. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan saat membereskan barang. Namun, keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka membuat mereka cukup nyaman.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah Kaito, seperti biasa para pelayan langsung menyambut mereka di depan pintu. “Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nona,” ucap mereka kompak.

“Malam. Nanti setelah selesai membantu Luka, kalian semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Aku akan memperkenalkan satu anggota baru di rumah ini. Mengerti?” tutur Kaito tegas.

“Baiklah, Tuan.”

“Sebelum itu, panggil para pelayan laki-laki dan angkat barang-barang yang ada di mobil. Pelayan perempuan, tolong siapkan makan malam.”

Sekali lagi mereka menjawab dengan kompak, “Baik, Tuan.”

“Ikut aku,” ujar Kaito dan saat itu juga, para pelayan bubar dan menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Kaito.

Sebuah tas ransel kecil masih berada di bahu Luka. Koper kecil miliknya juga masih setia berada dalam genggamannya. Kaito mengajak Luka untuk terlebih dahulu menuju kamar tamu. Luka tercengang saat melihat kamar tamu yang begitu besar. Fasilitasnya juga tak kalah lengkap: AC, kamar mandi dalam, ranjang berukuran _queen size_ , lemari pakaian, meja rias, meja kecil semua ada. Dinding ruangan itu terlihat sejuk karena mengusung warna _broken white_ dan coklat muda.

Luka lalu meletakkan koper di dekat meja dan tas ransel di atas meja. Kaito tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah Luka dan memakaikannya sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk separuh hati. “Terimalah. Ini hadiah dariku,” ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan kalung yang tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya.

“Sepasang,” tambahnya lagi dengan cengiran.

“Terima kasih,” balas Luka dengan seulas senyum. Kaito tidak tahan untuk tidak mencuri kecupan. Namun, bukan kecupan di bibir. Hanya kecupan di pipi saja.

“Ah, harusnya aku mengajakmu berkeliling ya, Luka. Ayo kita berkeliling dulu.”

Kaito menyodorkan tangannya dan Luka mengambilnya. Mereka berjalan keluar kamar dengan bergandengan tangan. Sekali waktu mereka bercanda. Kaito menjelaskan semua bagian rumah dan tempat-tempat penting. Luka merasa nyaman sekali bersama dengan Kaito, seakan-akan mereka sudah mengenal dari dulu.

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah dua bulan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah Kaito. Sekarang bulan Januari dan salju masih saja turun dengan intensitas yang cukup deras. Di bulan ini, mereka masih mendapatkan jatah libur musim dingin dari sekolah. Hari ini adalah malam minggu, membuat Kaito dan Luka sedang bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang. Perut mereka sudah kenyang karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

" _Nee_ , Luka," ucap Kaito.

"Ya?"

"Kau masih ingat tentang saudara laki-lakimu?"

"Tentu saja aku masih meningatnya. Dia tidak akan pernah menghilang dari ingatanku," jawab Luka sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Apa kau masih ingat ciri-cirinya?" tanya Kaito lagi.

Kata ‘tentu saja’ kembali keluar dari bibir Luka. “Pemuda. Rambutnya biru seperti ibu, matanya biru juga seperti ayah, lebih tinggi dariku. Ah, dia mirip sama kamu.”

“Ya tentu saja pemuda, Luka. Mana mungkin kakak laki-lakimu perempuan,” ledek Kaito dan langsung dihadiahi dengan pukulan pelan di dada.

“Bagaimana dengan sifatnya?”

“Kenapa kau bertanya tentang dia?” Luka malah kembali memberikan pertanyaan pada Kaito. Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku hanya penasaran sih,” tuturnya.

Luka menghela nafas kecil. “Sifatnya itu baik dan perhatian. Tapi, kadang-kadang dia bisa jadi manusia yang menyebalkan. Sama kayak kamu. Aku bingung, kenapa kalian banyak miripnya,” ujar Luka sambil tertawa kecil.

“Sebenarnya...”

Kaito menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Tentu saja itu membuat Luka kebingungan. Kepala sang gadis dimiringkan. Kalimat berikutnya membuat Luka mengeluarkan tawanya. “Sebenarnya, kau sudah bertemu dengannya. Sekarang kau sedang bersamanya.”

“Hahaha~ Apa? Jangan bercanda, Bakaito!” Ia memukul lengan Kaito pelan lalu tersenyum geli.

Namun, raut wajah Kaito masih sama serius dari sebelumnya. “Aku tidak bercanda,” jawab Kaito.

Luka berhenti tertawa dan memandangi Kaito dengan raut terkejut. Tentu saja Luka merasa shock. “Kau... saudaraku...?”

Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, “Apa kau mempunyai foto ibumu?”

“Tunggu sebentar.” Luka bergegas turun dan langsung menuju ke tempat tasnya berada. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto seorang wanita yang sisi kanan fotonya tersobek. Lantas, ia memberikannya pada Kaito.

Betapa mengejutkan ketika foto itu ternyata merupakan satu buah foto yang terbelah menjadi dua. Karena ketika didekatkan, foto itu melengkapi satu sama lain. Luka langsung memberikan pelukan, menerjang Kaito sampai nyaris terjatuh dari ranjang. Tangan Kaito mengusap kepala Luka perlahan. Entah kenapa Kaito bisa merasakan sesuatu menetes di bajunya dan Luka bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya.

Merah.

Darah.

Luka langsung bangkit, menutupi hidungnya yang tidak ada henti-hentinya mengalirkan darah. Bahkan sebelum ia membuka suara, alam bawah sadar sudah mengambil terlebih dahulu kesadarannya. Membawa Luka masuk ke dalam kegelapan.

* * *

Langkah kaki Kaito menggema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Bahkan nama mereka hampir identik. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kaito langsung membuka pintu tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Ia tidak sempat lagi untuk sekedar meminta izin.

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar tentu saja mengejutkan orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Sampai-sampai, orang yang bersangkutan melompat dari kursinya.

“Akaito- _nii_!” teriak Kaito dengan tergesa.

Pemuda berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Akaito itu langsung bergegas untuk menghampiri seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu. “Siapa ini? Ada apa dengannya?” Itu pertanyaan yang terlontar untuk pertama kali dari bibirnya.

“Ini adikku. Ia mimisan dan pingsan seketika. Setahuku, dia mengindap _thalasemia_...”

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Akaito langsung mengambil alih Luka dari gendongan Kaito dan buru-buru membawanya ke ranjang rumah sakit yang ada di ruangannya. Dengan cekatan, ia mengeluarkan berbagai macam alat medisnya. Akaito tahu, sungguh tahu, bahwa thalasemia—apalagi kalau penderitanya menderita luka dapat benar-benar membahayakan nyawa. Kaito menunggu dengan cemas di dekat pintu.

“Tolong selamatkan dia...” bisik Kaito dalam cemas.

Akaito langsung memberikan transfusi darah yang sesuai dengan golongan darah Luka. Dengan begitu, Akaito bisa memastikan Luka tidak kehabisan darah. Pemuda berambut merah itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kaito dan memberikan seulas senyum kecil—memberi sinyal bahwa gadis itu sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi, wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi sedih dalam sekejap.

“Ada apa...?”

“Kau tahu...? Hidupnya tidak akan bisa bertahan lama jika ia tidak sering melakukan transfusi darah atau mengabaikan jadwalnya. Bahkan, aku rasa hampir mustahil untuk menyelamatkannya.”

“Berapa lama?” tanya Kaito, berusaha untuk tenang.

“Sebulan. Mungkin kurang dari itu.”

* * *

Yang Luka ingat di pagi hari adalah ia yang terbangun di rumah sakit dan mendapati Kaito berada di dekat jendela, sedang menatap ke luar.

“Kaito...?” panggilnya.

“Hmm?” Kaito langsung memberikan atensi penuh pada Luka yang berusaha untuk mengubah posisinya. Sang pemuda langsung bergegas membantu Luka.

“Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?” tanyanya dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

“Kau pingsan dan aku membawamu ke sini.”

“Berapa lama...?” tanya Luka.

Kaito tertegun. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Luka akan mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Pandangannya beralih dari gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk melihat mata _aquamarine_ -nya. “Sebulan. Bahkan kurang dari itu... Kau harus terus melakukan transfusi darah dan—”

“Kaito.”

Kaito menghentikan ucapannya dan kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada Luka. Ia terkejut takkala menemukan senyuman menghiasi bibir si gadis. Tidak ada ekspresi marah, kecewa, dan sedih. _Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum seperti itu saat ia mengetahui bahwa hidupnya tidak lama lagi?_ batin Kaito.

“Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Aku sudah tahu bahwa akan sesingkat itu.”

“Ta—”

“Aku tidak ingin dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan penyakitku ini. Kalau Tuhan ingin mengambil nyawaku, akan ku berikan pada-Nya. Lagi pula kalau suatu saat aku pergi, aku tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit ini, bukan?”

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kaito langsung mengampiri Luka dan menghambur dalam pelukan. Sang pemuda bersurai biru tentu saja belum bisa menerima apa yang adiknya katakan itu. Baru kali ini ia mendapat pengakuan sedalam itu dari seseorang. Kaito tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa ia akan kehilangan satu-satunya saudara yang ia cintai.

“Kau akan baik-baik saja, Luka. Percayalah padaku.”

Tangan Luka mengusap perlahan kepala kakaknya itu. “Tentu saja aku percaya padamu.”

Satu bulan terlewat begitu cepat. Kaito sudah merencanakan banyak hal untuk diberikan kepada Luka. Ini adalah perayaan _valentine_ pertamanya dengan Luka. Tentu saja Kaito tidak sabar untuk menantikannya. “Besok adalah hari _valentine_. Aku akan memberikannya boneka dan coklat. Pasti dia suka. Meskipun harusnya aku memberikannya saat _White Day_ sih...,” gumam Kaito dengan senyum tipis.

Kaito bergegas. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kesana, karena hanya dalam sekejap ia sampai di sana. Kaki Kaito berhenti berjalan ketika ia sudah berada di depan kamar tempat Luka dirawat. Terlihat sang gadis masih terbaring di ranjang. Mau tak mau Luka harus menjalani rawat inap sebulan ini. Kaito duduk memunggungi Luka, tidak berniat untuk menganggu gadisnya yang sedang tidur. Ia malah memilih menyibukan diri dengan bermain game.

Tiba-tiba, Kaito merasakan ada tangan yang merayap naik ke bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Luka dengan rambutnya yang di kedepankan. “Dor!!” ujar Luka setengah berteriak. Kaito nyaris terjengkal ke belakang.

Luka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Hahaha~”

“Kau mengejutkanku!”

“ _Tee-hee~_ ”

Kaito menekuk wajahnya, pura-pura ngambek. Luka segera mengganti topik—sekaligus melarikan diri dari wajah Kaito yang tertekuk. “Ah~ Aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu...”

“Aku pun begitu. Tapi, apa kau diizinkan keluar? Apa perlu aku menanyakannya untukmu?”

“Terima kasih~”

* * *

14 Febuari benar-benar menjadi tanggal yang benar-benar ditunggu oleh mereka berdua. Kaito meminta izin pada Akaito untuk mengizinkan Luka keluar sesaat dari rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Akaito agak ragu untuk memberikan izin. Namun, ia tidak tahan melihat wajah Kaito yang memohon padanya seperti itu. Akhirnya ia memberikan izin meskipun hanya sehari.

Kaito memilih untuk berjalan kaki dan membawa Luka yang duduk manis di atas kursi rodanya. Luka menyarankan mereka untuk pergi di sore hari. Karena, sinar matahari sore yang hangat membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Kaito yang notabennya adalah seorang yang sering sekali makan es krim, agak tidak tahan dengan cuaca yang masih terasa dingin—meskipun matahari bersinar terang.

“Dingin,” gumamnya. “Padahal musim dingin sudah mau berakhir,” lanjutnya.

Luka menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah Kaito yang tertekuk. “Pfft—”

“Kenapa kau tertawa?” tanya Kaito keheranan.

“Wajahmu lucu,” jawab Luka dengan senyum geli.

Tawa pecah dari kedua bibir mereka. Tidak ada momen yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini. _‘Bagaimana jika suatu hari ia meninggalkanku?’_ Kadang Kaito tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berpikir seperti itu. Namun, ia buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran itu saat ia mulai berpikir seperti itu.

Mereka berjalan di trotoar dan mata Luka mendapati ada sebuah kedai _photobooth_. Luka mencolek tangan Kaito dan meminta sang pemuda mengantarkannya ke sana. Ia ingin mengabadikan sebanyak mungkin memori yang bisa ia dapatkan. Mereka mendapatkan empat foto dari _booth_ itu. Kaito membawa Luka ke arah taman.

“Aku mau membeli coklat panas. Apa kau mau ikut?”

“Tidak usah. Aku menunggu di sini saja. Pemandangan di sini sangat indah. Aku tak ingin melewatkannya.”

“Apa kau baik-baik saja jika aku tinggal sendiri...?” Kaito nampak tidak yakin dengan ucapan si gadis gulali.

Luka menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan begitu, Kaito meninggalkannya di taman. Kaito sejujurnya agak cemas karena kepala Luka terlihat terhuyung-huyung. Ia pikir bahwa sang gadis nampak kelelahan. Padahal niat Kaito tidak hanya ingin membeli coklat panas. Ia mau memberikan kejutan pada Luka, sebuah cincin yang sudah ia pesan sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Tentu saja Kaito bergegas. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan Luka terlalu lama. Namun, yang dilihatnya saat ia kembali sangat membuatnya terkejut. Awalnya memang terlihat normal. Luka nampak sedang tertidur di sana, dengan kepala yang terantuk-antuk ke depan.

“Luka?” panggil Kaito.

Coklat panas diletakkan di bangku taman. Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk mengguncang bahu sang gadis. Tidak ada respon sama sekali. Tubuh Luka begitu dingin dan wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Nadi disentuh dan tidak ada detakkan yang terasa.

Namun, senyum tipis terukir di bibir Luka yang menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya. Lelehan air mata tak sanggup ditahan oleh Kaito. Cincin yang sedari tadi berada di saku mantelnya dikeluarkan. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan sebuah berlian kecil ia sematkan di jari manis Luka. Diciumnya tangan si gadis dan diusapnya dengan perlahan.

Kursi roda ia dorong dan mereka kembali ke rumah sakit. Kaito berpapasan dengan Akaito saat ia sedang membawa Luka menuju kamar inapnya.

“Kai—”

“Dia sudah pergi,” ucap Kaito setelah menyela perkataan orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

“Apa ma—”

“Dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya.” Tidak ada emosi dari perkataan Kaito. Wajah Kaito pucat dan matanya terlihat kosong.

Akaito terdiam sejenak, kepalanya tertunduk. “Apa kau mau aku membakarnya dan memberikan abunya padamu?”

Anggukkan singkat diberikan. Tanpa ada kata lagi, Akaito mengambil alih Luka dari Kaito dan membawanya ke kamar jenazah. Akaito menyadari bahwa kalung dan cincin masih berada di leher dan jari Luka. Ia melepaskannya dan berniat untuk memberikannya pada Kaito.

* * *

Butuh waktu bagi Kaito untuk kembali bersikap normal setelah kepergian Luka. Banyak orang yang menyemangatinya agar ia tidak terus-terusan terpuruk. Tahun ajaran baru sudah datang dan Kaito bergegas pergi ke sekolah. Ia ingat bahwa ia harus membayar uang daftar ulang.

Pintu kantor Tata Usaha diketuk, namun tidak ada jawaban berarti. Kaito langsung _nyelonong_ masuk ke dalam setelah tiga kali mengetuk. Miki- _sensei_ , penjaga tata usaha, tidak terlihat di ruangan berukuran sedang itu. Kaito hampir saja mengeluarkan sumpah serampah saat pintu dibuka secara kasar. Telihat Miki- _sensei_ dengan wajah tertekuk. Kaito sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi pada wanita di usia pertengahan duapuluhan itu.

“Miki-sensei. Aku kemari untuk membayar uang daftar ulang,” tutur Kaito.

Sang guru tidak menjawab dan langsung memproses itu dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba, Kaito membuka suara, “Apa kau bertengkar dengan Kiyoteru- _sensei_?”

Wajah sang guru langsung memerah dan makin tertekuk. _Tepat sasaran_ , pikir Kaito. Miki-sensei langsung menyerahkan kertas itu dan berkata, “Minta dijitak ya, kau ini?”

“Hehe~” Kaito buru-buru memberikan tanda-tangannya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Sekolah masih sepi karena ia datang lebih pagi dari biasanya—meskipun ia memang selalu datang pagi sih. Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sejenak. Ini sudah awal musim semi dan bunga Sakura mulai bermekaran. Musim semi terasa hangat untuknya. Tangannya menyentuh kalung metal berbentuk silinder yang berisi abu adiknya itu.

“Oh.”

Matanya menangkap seorang gadis bersurai merah muda pendek yang diikat dua. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Kaito berjalan mendekat untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Si gadis yang nampaknya sadar dengan langkah kaki Kaito langsung mendongak perlahan dan kepalanya ditolehkan untuk menatap Kaito. _Aquamarine_ bertemu dengan _deep blue_.

 _Dia mirip sekali dengan Luka. Seperti melihat Luka berambut pendek_ , batin Kaito.

Gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya.

**-Fin-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya kelar!! >w

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with one of my old fic.  
> And today, I re-make my first multi-chapter fic www~  
> Please enjoy and please wait for next chapter!
> 
> \- sorakirarin (1/3)


End file.
